


Forbidden Love

by lemon__chan



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Attempted Murder, Body Horror, F/M, Murder, for what you are about to read, im so sorry, like i am genuinely sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon__chan/pseuds/lemon__chan
Summary: Things are the same as always.That is, until Ran is attacked by a mysterious man in the night. Who is he, and what does he want? And why is he so goddamn hot?
Relationships: Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer/Mitake Ran
Comments: 11
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are many things that i have written over the years that i regret, despise, hate, etc etc. but i think this takes the cake for being the absolute worst. and i hate myself and this fic.  
> also my first pic that i'm not posted under anonymous! because i've lost the ability to feel shame

As Ran would say, things were the same as always. Nothing out of the ordinary, just the usual classes at Haneoka and spending time with her friends. It seemed like absolutely nothing special or significant would happen, and life would move on the way it always had. After school was out, Ran was planning on heading to CiRCLE, only to remember that there was no practice that night. Himari had tennis practice, Tsugumi was taking care of student council business, and Tomoe and Moca mentioned something about wanting to go see a rumoured sight near the school. Ran, uninterested in their shenanigans, decided she would just go home.

She was about halfway home when she suddenly remembered she had left her phone in the classroom. Smacking herself on the head for being so forgetful, she made her way back to the school, not minding that it would probably be dark once she left. The phone was in her cubby, where she had placed it in the morning as not to be tempted to check it. Not that she usually had that issue, but Moca wouldn’t stop sending memes she had to admit were rather humorous. Upon grabbing her missing item, she made her way back outside, where it had started to rain.

_ Of course it’s raining,  _ she thought to herself, wondering how much she had tested her luck by coming back. It wouldn’t have been a big deal if she left it at the school, so there had been no real reason to come back. Throwing her bag over her head, she began to run through the dark streets, as the sun had set not too long ago. There was still a bit of sunlight, only the smallest amount cascading the sky and warning her that the real night was about to come.

There was no way she’d make it back before dark. She knew that. It wasn’t that she was worried that something bad would happen, she had tread this path many times throughout her life, nothing dangerous ever happened. It was mostly not wanting to be scolded by her father, which she wasn’t in the mood to put up with. She just wanted to go to bed so that her routine could be the same as always.

Fate had other plans in mind, it seemed. As she was about to turn a corner, a fist — or rather, an elbow, slammed into her face, causing her to fall on her ass. Her hand went up to her nose, checking to see if it had broken. Fortunately there was no evidence that it had, but it was still bleeding and hurt tremendously. She was prepared to call the perpetrator an asshole, demand why they had assaulted her, but all words were caught in her throat when she caught a look.

It was a man, presumably. Hard to tell when there was black hair mopped in his face and he was covering his head with a hood. Whether he was her age or older was also hard to tell, as his skin was literally white, with eyes of black and a permanent smile carved into his face. Something about this man struck fear into Ran. Perhaps it was the knife he was holding above his head, ready to plunge into her body.

Her fear had frozen her in place, and she couldn't react. Was this really how she would die? By the hands of some random freak on a rainy night, after forgetting her phone at school? Tears began to build up at her eyes, and she watched as his arm began to fall, aimed for her chest. But her instincts had other plans, grabbing her bag and thrusting it in front of her.

Rather than her chest, the knife landed in her bag, and whatever adrenaline had gathered in her body made her get up and run. She had to run. Maybe if she ran fast enough without stopping, she wouldn't die. Wait, her phone! She could call the cops? Was there enough time?

Reaching into her pocket, Ran pulled out her phone, only to find that it had been shattered. Did it happen after that guy elbowed her in the face and she fell? "Goddammit!" she screamed, dropping the smartphone and continuing to run. The rain had caused her uniform to feel heavy, and she felt as though she might slip and fall. If she couldn't make it home, there was only one thing to do.

"Help! Help me! Please, anyone!" 

She was hoping someone could hear her over the rain that was pelting down. Who was she kidding, she couldn't even hear herself. Everything was becoming heavier, she was losing her ability to keep running. Her legs were giving out. Before she could collapse on her own, she was tackled to the ground, chin smashing against the sidewalk.

It was the end. Ran Mitake would die here. Sobbing like a child, stuck beneath a psychopath who was cackling before taking her life. "Go to sleep!" He exclaimed, and she screamed, prepared to feel a knife in her back. The feeling never came. Opening her eyes, she turned her head to try getting a glimpse of what the man was doing. His hood had fallen off, giving her a better view.

He was . . . handsome. Sure, his hair looked like a dead animal had been thrown on his head, his skin resembled clown makeup, and his entire face didn't make any goddamn sense, but he was hot. Wait, what was she thinking?! He was trying to kill her! In the moment of hesitation, she began to flail her body wildly, trying to wiggle out from her current position. His weight lifted from her body and she scrambled away, pushing herself away from him.

Rather than getting up from the ground and running away instantly, she took a moment to look at him. He was just standing there, knife still in hand, staring right back at her. Raising his free hand, he put a finger to his lips, mimicking a shushing motion before hopping over a wall and disappearing. Ran just sat there, breathing heavily, still shaken from everything that had happened. She needed to go home. Yes, home. She didn't even bother to go back for her bag, standing and stumbling home.

At home, her father was still awake, looking as angry as ever. "Why are you home so late?!" he growled, demanding to know. Biting her lip, Ran wondered whether she should tell him the truth. Would he believe her? Probably not. She shook her head, heading for the stairs. He continued to shout at her, but she didn't pay him any mind, going to her room and slamming the door behind her.

She was soaked. She felt disgusting. Everything about this night had  _ not  _ been the same as always. Stripping, she figured she could take a shower and go to bed. Try not to think about what had happened. She could tell her friends in the morning about the mysterious, attractive man who had so aggressively attacked her.

Ah, curse her mind for thinking like that! He was evil! Even though he was extremely hot, he tried to kill her and might try again! Or maybe even attack her friends! Whoever he was, he wasn't Japanese, his accent was far too strong. A foreigner? A foreigner murderer? If he really did kill someone, it would be all over the news.

Not the time to think about that, though. Ran showered, changed into her pajamas, and hopped into bed. She would try to sleep peacefully, but after what happened, she wasn't sure she would be able to. His words were still echoing in her mind.

_ Go to sleep. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know if i'll continue to write this abomination or if it'll end here, we'll see. i mean, apparently the only things i can write that are long term are joke fics.  
> anyway check out my [twitter](https://twitter.com/ooblydooblyloop) where i scream about shit and if i ever update this i will post them there so you can keep up with this bullshit im still so sorry


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i really write a second chapter to this? yes. do i regret each and every single 1545 word? _yes_ but here i am, and if you're reading this, here you are.   
> also cw, no gore mentioned but you know murder and stuff

When the next day came, Ran thought about how she would break the news to her friends about the previous night.  _ "Hey guys, some foreign psychopath tried to murder me!"  _ Well, it wasn't completely believable, but surely they wouldn't turn her away. They were her friends, after all. Even if it was a ludicrous story.

The thought had plagued her mind so much that she couldn't focus at all during class. After homeroom, she decided she didn't want to even bother. There was no way she was going to be able to pay attention, so why try? Instead, she made her way to the roof, where she could feel at ease. After all, the roof was the safe space she and Afterglow had shared since middle school.

But when she opened the door, she was not expecting what she saw. There he was. His stained white hoodie was unmistakable. The guy who had attacked her last night. She moved for the door, maybe if she ran fast enough she could get a teacher, have them call the authorities. He couldn't take on the staff and students combined, could he? 

Ran's entire body halted when his head turned back, those dark eyes staring directly into her soul. It was just like the night before — she couldn't make herself move, no matter how much her mind screamed at her to do so. He began walking towards her, and she stepped back, body pressed against the door behind her. Her hand moved for the knob, shakily trying to work at it, but she couldn't get a grip and it just kept skipping through her sweat drenched fingers.

He was standing right in front of her. The same knife that had nearly taken her life was in his hand, and it would probably hit its target this time around. Eyes squeezing shut, she prepared herself once again. And as if history was repeating itself, nothing happened.

Slowly, she opened her eyes, flinching when she realised he was still there. For whatever reason, he did nothing, although it seemed as if he was observing her. His face was too close for comfort, and she opened her mouth to scream, only for a hand to slam over it and her head being slightly bashed against the door. The knife in his hand began to trail along her face, but it was the dull edge, preventing any real damage to occur.

"If I move back my hand, promise you won't scream," he said, his accent still thick as before. Ran nodded her head, and just as any sane person would do, she prepared herself to run away and scream. But he didn't move back, the knife still extremely close to her face, threatening to make an incision if she made any rash moves.

"You see, my dear," he began, taking a step back and twirling the knife in hand, "I have to kill you. After all, you've seen my face and what I'm capable of. If you get out and tell the authorities, it might ruin everything. You might be able to tell, but I'm not from around these parts."

_ Clearly,  _ Ran thought, rolling her eyes internally.

"I'm here on special business. Of killing, that is! So my only choice is to kill you and keep you silent." If the smile carved into his face could drop, it would've been now. "But I hesitated last night. There was something . . . about you. That drew me in. It's not just the fact that you're hot — if that were the case, plenty of women would still be alive!"

He thought she was hot?! No, that was impossible! Sure, she stuck out, but Ran never thought of using "hot" to describe her appearance. Coming from a stallion such as himself, it had to be taken to heart, which caused her face to flush a deep crimson colour.

"Meet me here tonight after that little band practice of yours, or else those friends of yours won't be around much longer. And don't tell them, either! You aren't prepared for what you're up against . . . Ran Mitake."

Before any questions could be asked, he dropped off the railing on the edge of the building. Ran hadn't even noticed him backing away until he dropped. She ran to the railing, hoping that he was just some crazy guy and had splat onto the ground below. But there was nothing, just the sight of students skipping class hanging out in the courtyard. First, she took a step back. Then she stumbled and fell onto her ass, trying to gather her thoughts.

This was insane. It was beyond insane. What the hell was going on? How did he know she was in a band? How did she know about her friends?! And how did he know her name?!

_ He knew her name. _

It wasn't fair, being in the dark like this. She didn't even know his name, and yet he was allowed to know hers! That would come to an end tonight. She would confront him, get his name, report him to the police. Then, everything would be able to go back to the same as always. Right?

Despite how much she tried to hide it during practice, Ran's anxiety was clear as day to her friends. In the past, she had been able to easily bury her emotions and worry, never burdened with the idea of them asking. This situation was much different, though. Their lives were all at stake! And those stakes were in Ran's hands. Hers alone.

"Ran, if you're not ready to talk, that's fine, but . . ." Tomoe was going on, trying to comfort Ran, but the concerns were cut off when a loud  _ ding!  _ rang throughout the room. A mumble of an apology came from Himari, who stepped over to her bag. The room was dead silent, as though something important was about to happen. But none of them, most certainly, couldn't anticipate what they would be told next.

First, Himari's eyes widened. She then placed a hand over her mouth, tears building in her eyes. Tomoe, as always, was the first to step forward, exclaiming, "What's wrong?!" Rather than speaking, Himari simply handed over the smartphone. Tomoe's eyes ran over whatever was on the screen, and her face fell. The rest of the band grouped around her, trying to catch a glimpse at what was so upsetting.

_ Family of Four Found Dead This Evening _

_. . . lead_ _singer_ _of girl band Poppin'Party,_ ** _Kasumi Toyama_** _. . ._

_. . . the phrase  _ **_Go to sleep_ ** _ scribbled in blood on the wall . . . _

Ran's stomach was churning. She felt sick. No, fuck that, she  _ was _ sick. With whatever strength remained in her legs, she stumbled her way to the trash can and let up last night's dinner (she couldn't stomach lunch earlier that day). There was a hand upon her back, and she looked up to see Moca, who looked genuinely worried for once in her life. All of the members' eyes were now on her, and she felt ready to throw up again.

"Ran . . . do you know anything about this?"

Tomoe's words hit like a knife to the heart. Were they really suspecting her? She certainly wasn't innocent, but she didn't murder them! Holding back the rage that was boiling within, she shook her head. "No. No, I just . . . let's go home." Any hint of suspicion disappeared, and the girls headed home as a group. No one was to go home alone. Ran was the first to arrive home, not bothering to greet her mother or father and rushing straight to her room.

The anxiety from before hit her even harder, and she puked for the second time in her bedroom's trash bin. According to the article, their gruesome deaths had happened the night before, presumably after the maniac attacked Ran first. That meant even if Ran had attempted to tell the police and they believed her, their deaths were inevitable. That didn't stop Ran from being overwhelmed with guilt.

She felt as though she could've done something,  _ anything _ , and this could've been prevented. The Toyamas could've lived. If only she had spoken up. But she didn't. And here she was, staring at her trembling hands, tears building in her eyes. 

That killer wouldn't spill the blood of another. Ran wouldn't allow it. No matter how hot he was or how his words made her heart race, it all ended tonight. After eating what little of dinner she could and waiting for her parents to fall asleep, she left through the window, rushing into the night.

Disposable clothes that she wouldn't miss that she could burn after it was all said and done. A knife to commit the crime. Gloves to conceal fingerprints in case she wasn't able to properly destroy every trace of evidence. Everything else could be cleaned with the supplies in the closet near the rooftop.

Secretly, she was terrified. Going up against someone who managed to kill four people in the middle of the night and escape with no trace other than a signature phrase? If Ran managed to survive, she would be lucky. Beyond lucky. But if she didn't, she didn't care. As long as that bastard went down.

His reign of terror would stop before it even began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🦀🦀🦀KASUMI IS DEAD 🦀🦀🦀  
> obligatory [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/ooblydooblyloop) plug  
> also i swear i'm working on legitimate works it's just very easy to write joke fics because you don't have to worry about legitimate criticism because everyone knows it's bad on purpose


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're really here again, aren't we  
> short chapter this time around, but do you care? do you really care?   
> cw for mention of death and blood, not sure if it's graphic enough to up the rating but if you think so just tell me in comments

Just as he said he would be, the killer was waiting for Ran atop Haneoka. She concealed the knife she had brought along in the sleeve of her jacket, making sure that she didn't cut herself. The man didn't bother to turn around when she arrived, merely humming some unfamiliar tune and waving his own knife in the air, as if some sort of conductor. It went on for some time, and Ran wondered if she should just attack then and there.

_ No, wait for it. It has to be perfect. _

Eventually, he came to a stop. He let his head fall over his back, neck popping in an almost painful sounding way, and his eyes, as always, ripped through her chest and stared into her soul. The rest of his body followed along, turning around and his head coming back upright. When he began to approach, Ran felt herself tense, but desperately tried to calm herself. Breathe in, breathe out. She might only have one shot.

"My dear Ran," he cooed, reminding her that he knew her name, "have you perhaps heard of Jeffrey Woods? Or maybe even Jeff the Killer?"

The name sounded ridiculous. Jeff the Killer?  _ Really?  _ That's like slapping on "the killer" to any murderer! But the name did ring a bell. If her memory served her right, he was from some fictional story, something from the west. C . . . creepypasta? Something like that? Oh shit, he was right in front of her now.

"I'm real, Ran.  _ We're _ real. And you're just like us."

"Who the hell is us? And what do you mean I'm just like you? I don't murder innocent people!"

"You say that, but I know the truth." He was so close now, running his free hand through her hair and moving his face right up to hers. There was no time to hesitate. She had to attack now! Slipping the blade from her sleeve, she shoved her arm forward, right for his chest. But he must've known all along or just had insanely good reflexes, for he stepped out of the way, not even his hoodie knicked.

Ran didn't let herself stop now, rushing for him and jabbing the blade in his direction. The element of surprise was no longer an option, she just needed to hit a vital point. Stab, slice, cut, jab . . . none of her attempts landed. He wasn't even fighting back. He was mocking her!

Eventually, whatever superior stamina he had must've ran out, as he tripped and fell to the ground. Taking the upper hand, Ran jumped atop him, straddling him and bringing her knife above her head. Both hands gripped it, trying to keep it from slipping and messing everything up. Even if he had the ability to push her off, Jeff did nothing, still looking up at her with that permanent smile. 

"Do it," he encouraged. "Kill me and become a killer."

"I'm not a killer! I'm not a murderer like you!"

"Look at this situation, Ran. You attacked  _ me _ , and I didn't even fight back. This is murder. And admit it. It felt  _ good _ ."

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up! You don't know me! You know nothing!"

At this point, tears had begun to fall from Ran's eyes. Everything he said was a dirty lie. She knew it was. She wouldn't believe his words. The only option now was to act and get it over with. Letting out a scream of victory, she brought the blade down, the tip smashing into his skull. Blood spattered against the ground, her clothes, her face. Before it could truly begin, it was over.

Jeff's body went limp, head falling back as his neck gave out. There was a twitch. Then another. It was done. He was dead. 

Was it . . .  _ really _ that easy? If this really was that freak from the story, he was notorious in the west. Many died by his hands. No one had dared to come close to stopping him. And he said he had business . . . was this really it?

Any questions Ran might've had definitely weren't answered when what seemed to be a rift in space opened, like a black portal of terror. Black ooze poured from it, covering the ground around Jeff's body. Some of it got onto Ran's shoes, but before she could back off, it began to wrap around her legs. It was sentient. She prepared herself to scream, but was instead pulled by whatever it was into the portal, along with the dead body.

For a moment, it felt like she was drowning. She couldn't hear anything, see anything. All of the oxygen had been ripped right out of her lungs, replaced with something else that suffocating her. Her head might explode. She screamed, but nothing came out. This was how she died.

When Ran came to, she realised she was far away from Haneoka. Home as well. The place she was in resembled the office of a warehouse that one might see in a movie. Oh, and she was tied up. So that was always fun.

Had it not been for the fabric that was gagging her, she would've screamed. Even if she did, would it help? The most likely scenario was that the only people here were the perpetrators of the situation. Hell, if that weird magic bullshit didn't kill her, could they? Instead of keep questioning herself, she began to wriggle around in her restraints, only to be interrupted by the door in front of her opening.

A tall man — no, it could not be considered a man. It was a monster. A bald head without a face, white as snow. He was, at the very least, two hundred and forty-four centimeters tall. For a monster, he was dressed rather well. But what really made Ran quiver in fear was the tendrils that whipped freely from his back. This was the setup for some really bad hentai!

The "face" suddenly had a thin line, which opened to reveal a mouth. One full of black, razor sharp teeth and a long tongue. 

"Hello, Ran Mitake," it said, with a suave voice that did not match the mood of the room. Something else was being said, but Ran couldn't hear a thing. She had fallen unconscious once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slenderman makes an appearance, oh boy  
> at first he wasn't going to talk but then i remembered that in shitty creepypasta fics he does so fuck it  
> obligatory [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/ooblydooblyloop) plug


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER FOUR BABEEEEEY  
> while writing this chapter, i realised there's an overwhelming lack of Ran x Jeff and instead it's more Ran focused, so i guess you could call it slowburn?? kinda?? still trying to get this whole "falling in love with a literal serial killer" thing down  
> decided to up the ratings and warnings this time, so typical cw for blood and the icky stuff

"Ran."

It was dark. Not so dark that she couldn't see, but she was trying to keep her eyes shut. She didn't want to open them.

"Ran."

She was tired. All of the recent events had drained her of her energy, her will. It would be nice if she could just go home and sleep peacefully. It had been at least two days since she got some decent rest, right? To curl up in bed and forget it all sounded blissful.

"Ran!"

If she opened her eyes, she knew what she was going to see. She didn't want to see it. Didn't want to accept it. On the ground where she lied, a puddle of blood began to surround her. It wasn't hers.

"Hey, Ran! Look at me!"

She didn't want to look. But she had to. Against her will, her eyes were forced open, body jolting up and taking the sight in. There was Jeff, knife embedded in his skull, blood dripping from the wound. He was just standing there, as if not a damn thing had happened. She could feel herself wanting to vomit.

She blinked. And then she saw Kasumi.

_ "Ran!" _

Whether it was her own screams that awoke her from the nightmare or the shouting of her name, Ran wasn't sure. What she was sure of, though, was that she was no longer bound to a chair and was instead in a bed. It wasn't even as creepy as she would've thought it might be, like some abandoned hospital bed on creaky, rusting metal. No, it was a rather nice frame carved of wood along with a mattress that seemed to be passed with memory foam.

It wasn't home, but it reminded her of home. Had it not been for the tall figure standing at her bedside, she would've curled into a ball and cried. Instead, she attempted to assess the situation. Hell, like that was going to happen. It was the same figure from before she passed out, although the tendrils from before were nowhere to be seen. That didn't stop the mouth from reappearing.

"Ran Mitake," it said, just as it had done however many hours prior, "I apologise for frightening you. Though it's no real surprise, you're not used to this yet."

"I don't want to make small talk," Ran stated, voice coming out as more of a whimper than she wanted it to. "Who are you? Where am I? Why am I here? How did I even get here?!"

"Calm down, I will answer all of your questions." The creature took a seat in a chair that Ran only now noticed. It didn't make it any less terrifying. "I am what humans call 'Slender Man.' A Creepypasta."

_ Creepypasta?  _ Ran thought, subconsciously moving closer to the wall the bed was pressed against.  _ It's that thing, whatever Jeff said . . . _

"This is my mansion, where most of the Creepypasta figures reside. A base of operations, if you will. You were brought here because Jeff, while on an attempted killing spree, discovered you, who is one of us."

"But I'm not some story written online to freak people out! And I'm certainly not a psychopath that murders! I would've never killed Jeff if he hadn't . . !"

"Child, calm yourself. I am not yet finished. You are not exactly a Creepypasta, but there is a power within you that makes you like us. Not only the power to kill. A power that can only be controlled by quenching bloodlust."

None of it made any sense. The power to kill? And a power beyond that which could only be sated with blood? That bullshit dwelled within Ran? She wouldn't believe it.

"I know you won't believe it. So it seems the only option is to prove it to you."

The tendrils tore from his back, the painful sound of flesh being torn and bones popping out of place. Ran felt herself cringe from the thought, but two of the tendrils suddenly wrapped around her wrists and ankles, keeping her in place. Oh fuck, this wasn't happening! This wasn't happening! Tugging against the restraints did no good, he was far too strong in comparison. Another tendril approached, and she closed her eyes, not sure what to expect —

Being stabbed directly through the chest was certainly not what came to mind. Her heart had been punctured, and blood found its way to her mouth, spilling on anything beneath her. How she was even able to still think in this very moment, she wasn't sure. But finally, she was dead. Was it peaceful? No, not exactly, but it was over. Or so she hoped.

Released from his grip, Ran fell to the floor, body crashing against the hardwood. For a moment, she lied there, completely stagnant. Then, there was a twitch. Another. Another, and another. Her body was completely reanimating itself, bringing her to a hunched over state. Her head was screaming, and she balled her fists into her hair.

The shout of absolute agony pierced through any other sound, and she could feel the flesh on her back tearing. Her bones seemed to be restructuring, adding more to the spine. That's when she felt something rip through her back, and the pain finally began to subdue. Her breaths were heavy, and she was still trying to muster the strength to get up. While floorbound, she glanced back, seeing the transformation she had gone through.

Two large, beautiful and black wings had sprouted from her back. Ran hesitantly rolled a shoulder blade, causing one to move with it. She wasn't exactly sure how it worked, but with the new bones, she was sure she could figure it out. That's when she realised the truth. The creature, Slender Man, was right. Though, she wasn't feeling particularly murder-y.

At this point, she was convinced that he could read her mind, because he scooped her up and began to move. In protest, she punched at his tendrils, wings unintentionally flapping furiously. Turns out they had been on a higher floor, as Slender Man lead them down spiral stairs and to what appeared to be a living room. Or whatever they described it as in mansions.

When Ran spotted the group of people, her vision went red. Her brain began to chant  _ kill, kill, kill, kill  _ — no matter how much she tried to sway her thoughts, it was impossible. Even though the attention had been turned towards her and the people were talking, she couldn't hear anything they were saying. All of the noise was drained out by the constant  _ kill, kill, kill, kill, kill, KILL! _

The grip on her body loosened, and she used that moment to send herself forward, launching into the group. Her hand found a neck, slamming the owner to the ground. It just so happened that the person of random choice was Jeff. Hadn't she already killed him? Oh well, it didn't matter. It wouldn't hurt to kill him again.

Her free hand raised up, prepared to claw into his body and rid him of life once more, but the now familiar feeling tendril pulled her back, pressing her against its owner. A hand was above her face, and she could feel something fall into her left eye, then her right. She blinked a few times, the red fading and the voice screaming going silent. Ironically, she was placed gently upon the stairs, and she tried to recall what had just happened.

First, she had an urge to kill. One that she had no control over. Second, Jeff was still alive.  _ Jeff was still alive _ . Ran quickly scanned the crowd, spotting him again. He was rubbing at his neck, cackling to himself. He approached, and she tensed, finding herself running into Slender Man.

"You did a real number on me in the mortal realm, babe," Jeff laughed, as if dying was nothing more than a joke. "Honestly, if I weren't immortal, I would've actually been dead!"  _ Immortal. Of course he's fucking immortal. I should've seen it coming.  _ Before Jeff could come too close, Slender Man separated them with a tendril, almost protecting Ran.

"You two will return where you came from. Ran, you will have to make your first true kill eventually. An innocent, someone you believe it's guilty, whatever it may be . . . but if you don't, your body will force you to, anyway. I gave you a sedative to keep you sane for now, but it's only a matter of time before it loses affect."

"Wait! Can't I go somewhere else?" Ran pleaded, not wanting to see her friends while in this state. Wait, would she even be able to see them again?

"No, you must tread territory you know first."

"Then can't I at least go alone?!"

"Again, no. You can't do this on your own, and Jeff has already been there. He will help you adjust to your new form. Just be glad I released this power now and you didn't stumble across it on your eighteenth birthday, alone and ignorant. Now, I will send you back."

Just like when she had been brought here, a portal opened, black and uninviting. If going back was anything like getting here, she didn't want to go in. Not that she was given a choice. There was a push to her back — she couldn't tell if it was Jeff or Slender Man who had done it — and she fell in, experiencing the same excruciating pain as the first time. Drowning, drowning, drowning . . .

She was back on the rooftop of Haneoka. It was raining, just like the night she met Jeff. She coughed, black goop landing on the concrete. She hoped it was just a temporary side effect. But what Ran hadn't been expecting was to see Moca standing there, umbrella in hand and expression full of concern.

"Ran?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ran suffers  
> that's it that's the chapter  
> also that fucking cliffhanger jesus christ  
> im getting way too into this  
> obligatory [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/ooblydooblyloop) plug


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what! is!! going!!! on!!!! because even i don't fucking know.

"Ran?"

She couldn't find the right words. She couldn't find  _ any _ words. There was Moca, seeing Ran in this unsightly form. In the moment of shame, Ran covered her face with her hands, trying her best to hold back tears. She needed to leave.

What she had nearly forgotten about (somehow) was that Jeff had tagged along. He was already on his feet, holding that same blade he always had. Part of her didn't believe he was capable of killing so many people with that single weapon, but considering he was immortal, fact and fiction were beginning to merge. He began to approach Moca, who was stepping back, concerned expression now fearful.

Wanting to protect her friend, Ran reached out, arms wrapping around Jeff's torso. His head turned back, and she was still unnerved by that damn smile.  _ If there's a good time for these damn wings to work, it's now!  _ Ran thought, forcing herself to stand. Oh, she could actually lift him. Had she gotten stronger, or was he just small? Didn't matter.

Putting all of the focus on her wings, she tried her hardest to get herself off the ground. The flapping was clumsy and out of sync, but she was getting somewhere, feeling herself lift up. In her arms, Jeff was flailing his arms, though it seemed he was making no real effort to break free. She wasn't going to question it if it meant Moca would be safe.

Now in the air, Ran looked at her friend from below. There was a range of emotions upon Moca's face — confused, saddened, angry. It felt as though Ran was burning up inside, but all she could say was, "I'm sorry! I'll explain everything later, I promise!" With that, she forced her wings to carry her away, as far as she could get from the school. It didn't take long for the rain to weigh her down and her sloppy attempt at flying to bring her down, landing on the roof of some other building.

At first, it was silent. Just the sound of rain slapping against the pavement. Then, Ran felt a hand in her hair, tugging her face up. She whimpered, met with Jeff. She must've been getting better at reading that nearly expressionless face, for he looked outraged. Pissed to the max. 

"You realise we have to kill her, don't you?!" He explained, throwing Ran back onto the ground. Ran didn't give a proper response, still trying to soak in everything that had happened. The words were processing in her mind. Kill? Kill  _ Moca _ ? Sure, Moca was annoying, but she didn't deserve to die! But that was still the issue, though.

It didn't matter whether she was killing innocent people or those she believed deserved to die. It was murder. And she  _ had  _ to do it. Why did this have to happen to her? What had she done that lead her to this? Her hands balled into fists, and she let out a scream.

Jeff just stared at her, saying nothing. He then flipped his knife, heading for the edge of the building. With the assumption that he was going after Moca, Ran reached out, shouting, "Stop! Don't . . . Don't kill Moca."

"Didn't you hear what I said? No one can know you exist. Especially not anyone you know."

"But she's  _ my  _ best friend! I won't let you kill her!"

"Oh? And what will you do to stop me?"

". . . I'll do it."

They had waited until night, finding themselves atop the roof of Moca's house when it was time to strike. Hell, Ran used to find rooftops as a safe place, but now it felt stupid to sit on them constantly. The rain had stopped earlier in the evening, allowing them to dry off a bit. Ran was hesitating, but she knew she had to do it. Or Jeff would.

Hanging herself on the edge of the house, she opened Moca's window, slipping inside. What she wasn't expecting was for Moca to be sitting up in bed, not even covered by her blanket, smiling with her hands in her lap. "Hello, Ran,~" Moca said in her usual sing-song voice, looking as playfully innocent as always. Everything from before was gone, replaced by the Moca she grew up with.

Unable to control her emotions, Ran rushed over to Moca, hopping onto the bed and hugging her. The hug was returned, with the feeling of Moca stroking Ran's wings. Comfort? Or just curiosity? Fuck it, she didn't care. She needed this moment.

"You know," Moca started, "I saw you leave that night. The night you disappeared . . . that was a week ago. Where did you go, Ran? Everyone thought you died. From that murderer . . ."

"I'm sorry, Moca. I had to do something. But I fucked it up, anyway. And I'm so sorry . . ."

When Ran pulled away, her vision was beginning to turn red. She already knew what she had to do, but why like this? The voice from before was coming back, telling her to  _ kill _ . When Moca looked at her with that joyful face that Ran saw every day, she couldn't bring herself to do it. Seemed that she didn't have to.

Her body was moving on her own, arm raising over her head, talon-like fingers revealing themselves in the moonlight. Despite what was clearly about to happen, Moca was still smiling. There was no way that she could've understood any of it, but she was smiling. Tears ran down Ran's cheeks, and before she knew it, it was over. Whatever happened was void from her mind, like she blacked out when it happened, and she was back on the roof with Jeff, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Moca . . . Moca . . . Moca! I'm sorry, Moca! I never meant for you . . !"

There was a hand on her back, and she realised it was Jeff's. She looked up at him, then lunged into his arms, hugging him tightly. Ideally, he'd be the last person she would seek comfort from, but he was the only one around right now. Without question, he returned the hug, and she felt warm. Like everything, for now, would be alright.

They were both ignoring the blood they were smearing everywhere, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🦀🦀🦀MOCA IS DEAD🦀🦀🦀  
> im sorry for hurting them but i had to do something  
> now we have the bare minimum of Jeff x Ran content  
> kinda  
> why am i doing this again?  
> obligatory [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/ooblydooblyloop) plug


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DID IT I FINALLY SAT DOWN AND TYPED A NEW CHAPTER  
> is it good? no. is there romance? no. but i did SOMETHING and honestly i'm proud of that. i don't feel good about it, but i'm proud.

Ran didn't even realise she had fallen asleep until her eyes slowly opened, revealing the rising sun. Her clothes were still soaking wet, clinging tightly to skin. She shivered, sitting up and trying to shake off the cold feeling. Her eyes found Jeff, who was leaning against some sort of railing lined up along the rooftop. Ah. They were back at the school.

Behind her, Ran's wings flapped, droplets flying off the feathers and onto the ground. The air that flowed around her made her shiver yet again. She really wanted to get these damn clothes off. Then, she remembered she couldn't go home and just change. Yeah, that's right. She no longer had a home..

It seemed Jeff had noticed she had woken up, for he turned around and faced her, that eerie smile still making her feel cold inside. Something inside her told her that she wasn't going to be able to get over that, no matter how long she had to work with him. He began to approach, but she held a hand up. She forced herself to stand, ignoring how heavy she felt. It didn't help that her wings added so much extra weight, and even with her newfound strength, she wasn't quite used to it yet.

Without a word, Ran walked over to where Jeff had been standing before, observing the ground below. There were no students, presumably because it was too early for anyone to start showing up. But even so, she could see her friends, walking together and talking joyfully. Tomoe teasing Himari, Tsugumi rushing ahead to get started on student council work, and Moca nibbling on some bread while annoying Ran . . . Moca. 

Moca was dead. Ran had killed her.

She wasn't sure when her hands began to shake, nor when tears had filled her eyes. The blood had been washed away from the rain, but she could still see it staining her hands. The voice that had taunted her and told her to do it was silent now, but she could hear it echoing. She tightly shut her eyes, trying to calm her breathing. Everything was spinning, spinning, spinning —

Had it not been for a pair of arms conveniently behind her, Ran would've fallen against the ground. It gave her the chance to regain herself, but she quickly fought them off, thinking Jeff had been the one responsible. "W-Whoa, calm d-down!" A voice whined, much higher pitched than Jeff's. Upon opening her eyes, she realised she was no longer on the roof, and the owner of the voice was definitely not Jeff.

The boy looked about her age, which she had a feeling that such a thought would be a recurring theme in her new life. Examining her surroundings, she realised she was brought back to the mansion. Was it Jeff's doing? Or that of Slender Man? Neither were in sight, and she wasn't too sure if this boy had the ability to pin her location and pull her back here. 

Taking a closer look at him, he certainly fit in this group of unordinary characters. He was wearing a pair of bright orange goggles, as well as some sort of mouth guard. The mask resembled something from an American film Ran couldn't remember the name of. Underneath the hood that covered his head was a mess of brown locks, and the few spots of skin she  _ could _ see looked grey. It was almost as if his body had already begun decaying long ago.

But, just because he wasn't Jeff didn't mean she was going to suck up to him. Ran pushed herself further back, barely managing not to trip as she did so. She found herself backed up against a wall, arms spread against it. He made no movements, remaining knelt. The only sound that could be heard was Ran's heavy breathing.

A moment later, the boy stood, sighing rather audibly. Ran could feel her skin burning from the anger rising inside, but she pushed it down, keeping her emotions in check. She didn't feel like getting into a fight with someone she knew nothing about, especially their skills. He pushed a hand through his hair, looking left and right, as if expecting someone.

"S-So, your boy-boyfriend isn't here t-to save you?" He said, voice still grating on the ears. She could only imagine he meant  _ Jeff _ , and she nearly spit at the very thought. "That monster isn't my boyfriend," she growled, claws scraping against the wood behind her. Her response made him chuckle, and her claws dug deeper. She wished they were in his flesh.

That's when he finally made his way towards her, and her arms flew in front of herself, prepared to defend herself if necessary. None of his movements implied he intended to do so, but of course, she wasn't going to let her guard down so easily. He stopped when he reached arm's length, and if she had to guess, he was grinning beneath that mask.

"Th-Then how about I-I be your boyfriend?"

If Ran had a record for how fast it took her to attack someone, she just broke it. She didn’t do anything too damaging, just a sudden and swift punch to his stomach. Whatever strength she had recently gained was packed into it, as he literally went flying across the room. Just like something out of a movie, he slammed into a chair, which instantly fell apart upon impact, limbs and wood chips flying. It must’ve not hurt in the slightest, for the boy only began to laugh loudly, taking great amusement in the entire situation.

“What’s going on down here?”

This voice was one that Ran recognised, and she looked up the staircase to find Slender Man approaching. At his side was Jeff, who, if possible, looked angry. His arms were crossed over his chest, and his permanent smile was contorted into a sort of frown. There was another at their side — a girl, who began running as soon as her eyes landed upon the boy who had just been tossed across the room. Well, eye. One of her sockets had what appeared to be a watch in it, which made absolutely no sense to Ran, but there was no use thinking logically anymore.

Pointing at the boy, Ran exclaimed, “He was trying to make a move on me!” Slender Man tilted his head, as if he didn’t understand what she was saying. Grabbing fistfuls of hair, she tried to think of something that would make sense to him. It wasn’t quite on the level of sexual harassment, but surely it was harassment of some sort. Though, before she could find the right words, the girl from before spoke up.

“Toby would  _ never _ ! After all, he’s already got a girlfriend!”

_ Oh jeez. Really?  _ With a groan, Ran turned to face the girl and the boy she just discovered was named Toby. She was holding him in a defensive gesture, hand stroking his hair, eye narrowed and looking ready to bite. Shaking her head, she said, “Well, it seems your  _ boyfriend _ is trying to two-time you. Not that I’m interested.”  _ Boyfriend  _ came out as a hiss, laced with the disgust that Ran felt at the idea. They were killers. Killers! And they were dating each other?!

“Now, now, Clockwork. I’m sure there was a misunderstanding between Toby and Ran, that’s all,” Slender Man explained, as though he had witnessed the entire event. What infuriated Ran more was that he was trying to reason with them. Why did she have to put up with this?! “Because I’m going to shelter and clothe you.” 

“Stop reading my mind, you freak!”

“Your room is the same one you awoke in last time you were here. There’s a clean outfit waiting for you.”

“Fuck off!”

Despite her words, Ran was already making her way up the stairs, not missing a beat. As much as she hated everything that was going on, a clean change of clothes sounded nice. She was  _ still  _ wet, after all. Her shoulder bumped into Jeff’s, and they looked at each other for a moment, Jeff’s anger seemingly subsiding. For a moment, he almost looked  _ vulnerable _ . And it made Ran even more disgusted, walking faster.

When she made it to the room that now seemed to be hers, she slammed the door behind her, making sure anyone knew she didn’t want to be bothered. Not that she should expect them to respect the idea of privacy. Did they just live as if they were some sort of big, happy family? Was this what happens when you have a power you never asked for, but you were destined to awaken? She hated it.  _ She hated all of it. _

The frustration that had boiled up within was finally spilling over, and Ran didn’t waste a moment, literally ripping her clothes off, staring as the shreds fell to the floor with heavy sounds. She fell to the hardwood along with them, arms wrapping around herself and sobs wailing out. Her fingers stroked the feathers on her wings, causing her sobs to grow stronger. Self-loathing and hatred for everything was building up within her. 

Before, she hadn’t even noticed the full body mirror that sat beside the bed. But now, looking into it, she felt absolutely mortified at the sight. There she was, naked and exposed, with the wings of a crow spreading across a room that she didn’t want to call hers. But she had to. There was nowhere else to go. She couldn’t go to her friends — would she tell them that she killed Moca, and that she needed them to hide her forever? Would that be better than the option Slender Man had presented her with?

Her wings began to fold back in, and she turned on her side, curling into a ball. And for what felt like hours, she just sat there. No one had come to bother her at that time, thankfully. It was just her and her thoughts. She couldn’t manage to fall asleep, taking the silence much better than whatever nightmares may begin to haunt her after all of this. Eventually, she figured there wasn’t much to do other than put her clothes on and return to the task she had.

The clothes looked just like one of the costumes she had prepared for performances with Afterglow. The shown-off bra, the poor excuse of a red shirt that cut itself off, the oversized jacket and short-shorts . . . there was certainly no mistaking it. She wasn’t going to bother asking how these clothes were gathered. She didn’t want to know. But, along with it was a mask. It resembled that of a plague doctor’s . . . something straight out of a scary hoax internet video.

With the mask hanging off one of the straps around Ran’s thigh, she returned downstairs, where the chair from before had either been miracuously fixed or replaced. On the couch beside it sat Toby and Jeff, with Jeff looking just as upset as before. Not that Ran cared, but she was adjusting to watching his face make emotions other than a fake smile. Beside the couch stood Slender Man, who made a motion towards the boys.

“Ran, you will be returning to your home city with Jeff, along with Toby.” 

Her headache was getting worse. She had to make sure she heard him correctly. “I’m going back . . . with both Jeff . . . and this ‘Toby.’”

“Yes. It seems that there’s more of a threat there than we thought.”

“A threat?”

“. . . It matters not. All you need to know is that they shall both be with you, so make sure to keep them out of trouble.”

The statement made Jeff jump up, looking as though he was about to protest, but a tendril that came from seemingly nowhere pushed him back in place. Another tendril then pointed at the mask on Ran’s thigh. “Your mask,” Slender Man began to explain, “will be in order to hide your identity. Though, I suppose there are some that know you by heart . . . simply avoid them for now. We will prepare a new outfit for you in time.”

“And don’t forget to leave your calling card!”

This time, the voice came from behind, and Ran turned her head to see Clockwork, who still looked annoyed. Returning the look, Ran questioned, “Calling card?”

“Ha!” The laugh, while obviously fake, made Clockwork’s entire body shift, and she stomped forward, grabbing Ran by the chin. “You call yourself a pasta, yet you don’t have a calling card or a name? How can you even stay in our mansion?!”  _ I never asked for this!  _ Ran though, slapping the hand away. She had to stand her ground.

“Of course I do. I’m the Crow, and I’ll make sure you fly away.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're confused about what's going on, yeah, me too  
> i have ideas, yknow? BUT IT'S SO HARD TO WRITE THIS WITHOUT THINKING ABOUT HOW UTTERLY RIDICULOUS IT IS. i will try to make things move faster in the next chapters. if i get around to them.   
> obligatory [twitter](https://twitter.com/ooblydooblyloop) plug


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will god ever forgive me for my crimes?
> 
> cw for death and blood mention, tried to keep it as non-gory/descriptive as possible

Upon setting up their "base of operations" — a campsite right outside city limits — Ran decided she needed a break. They had been teleported back to the "mortal realm" with the help of Slender Man, and it was already evening when they arrived. It wasn't as though setting up a few tents and a fireplace was hard work, it was just that Ran  _ still _ needed time to process everything that had happened.

First, Jeff appeared from seemingly nowhere and killed Kasumi. Then, he tried to kill Ran but "spared" her because he could tell she was like them. After that, they fought, Ran unlocked her powers, and she killed her closest friend. Yep, that brought her about up to speed. And now she was stuck with  _ two _ of them.

Slender Man told her to keep them out of trouble, but she was going to be too busy focusing on herself to even do that much. As long as they didn't go after her friends anymore, that was enough for her. There should be the morals of not killing  _ anyone _ , but Ran didn't really get to think like that anymore. She had no say in the matter.

Taking a seat on one of the logs they had set up by the fireplace (why didn't they just pack chairs?), she watched as Toby started a fire. He did it the old fashioned way, smacking a hatchet against some flint. Meanwhile, Jeff had taken his place beside Ran. It wasn't quite clear if he was still upset about earlier. Whatever it was that had upset him earlier, anyway.

She didn't want to entertain the thought of even asking him. Talking to him on casual terms would be a stretch. His eyes moved, gazing upon her, and his expression softened. Her stomach twisted. Was it disgust? Or intrigue? Ran was hoping for the former, but it was getting harder to tell.

The attraction she felt towards him was undeniable. She didn’t know  _ why  _ she felt that way, she just did. In the back of her head, she could hear Moca making a joke about it, saying she had a thing for the “emo boys.” Oh, Moca . . . The waterworks were at it again.

“U-Ugh, girls are a-always so emotional,” Toby groaned, taking his own seat across from them. If she had the energy, Ran would’ve retaliated. This time, she just couldn’t. Instead, she heard the familiar eerie voice speak up for her. “Hey, man, fuck off,” Jeff growled. “You can’t even remember your first kill.”

“O-Oh, this is a-about her first kill? F-Forgive me for n-not giving a shit.”

Instead of an actual reply, Jeff just spit in Toby’s direction. It was weird, hearing him act like he cared. More thoughts of confused attraction and hate crossed Ran’s mind, and she stood, wiping away the tears that remained. “I’m going to bed,” she announced, heading for the tent that was her own. It was small, but had just enough room for her and her wings.

She wasn’t sure how much time had passed when she was shaken to her senses. With a groan, she sat up, rubbing her eyes. “What do you want?” She mumbled, hoping to return to her slumber soon.

“A-Are you stupid? We do o-our hunting at night!”

“Hunting?”

“Y-You really are s-stupid.”

Hearing that, Ran shoved Toby off, forcing her way out of the tent. Normally, she wouldn’t be able to see a damn thing, but it seemed night vision was a new ability of hers. Everything was illuminated in a soft red.  _ Dammit,  _ she thought,  _ I’ll need to kill soon.  _ Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Jeff came into vision. Instinct told her to push him off, but instead, she just looked away.

Despite the revolting taste he would leave in her mouth, there was a feeling of calm. Was it the incessant teasing? Did it remind her of her friends? No matter, it was time to “hunt.” Whatever the hell that meant. Seems she would get to learn about it tonight.

Jeff had his signature knife ready. Meanwhile, Toby had two hatchets. One was old and rusty, clearly well-used, but the other looked brand new. Ran looked at her hands. Her  _ claws.  _ Her own weapon of choice. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. She was ready.

“A-Alright, since you’re n-new, we’ll run down th-the hunting process,” Toby said, resting one of the hatchets on his shoulder. “W-We have a l-list that Slender Man p-provides with a list of h-his preferred victims.” On cue, Jeff held up a piece of wrinkled paper. “First on the list is a . . . Ushigome Rimi. Heh, cute name. Sucks to be her.”

“Wait.” The boys looked over at Ran, who was clearly uncomfortable. Her hands were clenched into fists, and beads of sweat were already dripping down her forehead. Her mouth was dry. She clicked her tongue. “I know her. Slender Man said to  _ avoid  _ people I know. Why her?”

“D-Does it matter?” Toby huffed, clearly prepared to go knocking on the Ushigomes’ door and kill their daughter. 

“It matters to me!”

“It doesn’t to us. And not to Slendy, either. We got a job to do, and you got a bloodlust to take care of. Toby, you take the next loser on the list. Ran and I will go pay Miss Ushigome a visit.”

“H-Hey, Slender Man sent us here  _ t-together.  _ W-We stick together.”

“We can get more names crossed off if we split up!”

“A-And leave the n-newbie with you? L-Like hell I’ll d-do that. L-Let’s go.”

Whatever they had said was drowned out by Ran. She had to kill  _ another  _ person she knew. Sure, Rimi and her weren’t particularly close, but that didn’t make it any easier. Yet, she was already heading into the city with Toby and Jeff. Her body was working off its instinct to  _ kill _ , not to think rationally.

On the way, Ran stuck close to Jeff. Toby was leading, as if he already knew the way. Maybe he did. Maybe it was an ability of his. Without thinking, her hand slipped into Jeff’s free one. He said nothing, but his grin was spreading wider. She ignored the chill that was crawling down her spine.

The neighbourhood they found themselves in was familiar. Of course it was. Plenty of the girls from other bands lived around here. Ran’s grip tightened. The masked boy turned back to them, also not saying a word about their hand situation. Instead, he nodded his head back towards the house.

“J-Jeff, take you l-little lady up to th-the guest of the night. I-I’ll take care of th-the parents.”

Ran watched as Toby expertly crawled up the side of the house, through the window that led to what was presumably Rimi’s parents’ room. Jeff dragged her over to the other side, forcing the sliding glass door open without a hint of delicacy. Surprisingly, Rimi didn’t even stir in her sleep. Standing over her as she slept, the two figures in the night shared the intent to kill . . . Ran was scared of what she was becoming.

She held a hand in front of Jeff before he could approach, letting him know that this was her responsibility. Her hand, albeit shaking, reached for the mask on her thigh, placing it over her face. If she had to kill an acquaintance, she would prefer they not see her. Not like this. 

Crawling atop the bed, she straddled Rimi’s sleeping form. One hand covered Rimi’s mouth, and slowly, the bassist began to come to. Watching her realise what was happening hurt Ran so much, but all she could see was red. She could hear that voice again, demanding she kill. “Fly away now,” she mumbled, raising her free hand into the air.

Rimi was sobbing. Her cries were muffled. Ran was crushing her jaw with her inhuman strength. Then, her claws came down, and it was all over.

After all was said and done, Ran was already out of the house and ready to go back to base. Jeff had stayed behind to scribble something on the wall, but Toby was already waiting outside. “T-Took you long e-enough,” he whined, but Ran ignored him. She was too busy examining the blood on her hands — the blood all over her.

When she killed Moca, all she felt was sadness. Right now, though, she was on a high. A sort of high she had never felt before. As if she had just done a shitton of cocaine. Maybe. Ah, fuck. Her brain was all over the place.

Soon enough, Jeff was joining them. With his hands tucked away in his hoodie, he groaned, “Alright, what now?”

“. . . Let’s go kill another.”

“Huh?”

Ran was surprised by her own statement as well. She couldn’t help it. She wanted to keep this rush going. She wanted to kill  _ again.  _ It was hidden beneath her mask, but she was grinning like a true psychopath. “Let’s go kill another!”

“N-No. We c-can’t.” Toby was scanning the area closely, searching for something. Certainly, the cops hadn’t found out already, they weren’t that competent. He then sighed, pushing a hand through the brown locks beneath his hood. “I-It’s the threat th-that Slender Man talked a-about. Z-Zalgo is here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIMI SWEETIE IM SO SORRY THE DECIDE WHEEL MADE ME DO IT  
> anyway i hope y’all are ready for the plot to go batshit crazy  
> and hopefully no more killing my babies it hurts me just as much as it hurts you  
> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ooblydooblyloop?s=09) if you want 😳👉👈


	8. the end

yeah no i'm not gonna try to keep writing this shit  
it started out as a joke but now i legitimately don't feel like finishing it so that's that  
the end of jeff x ran  
i did genuinely have ideas for this at the beginning but at this point any inspiration i had is gone, i can't even jokingly write chapters  
may this abomination rest in hell


End file.
